The present invention relates generally to computer systems and, in particular, to wearable computer systems.
As computers decrease in size, new applications for smaller computers become possible. xe2x80x9cWearablexe2x80x9d computers are one such application. Wearable computers are computers that can be worn by a human to perform a variety of tasks. Many different applications for wearable computers exist, each differing slightly.
Some applications for wearable computers, such as military applications wherein soldiers wear computers on the battlefield, are particularly demanding. Soldiers are required to carry an increasing amount of equipment as the battlefield becomes more electronic Its is essential that the size and weight of computer carried by soldier is kept down to maintain his mobility.
A common approach to developing wearable computers is to house an industry standard personal computer (PC) such that it can be worn on a person""s body. One drawback to using industry standard PCs form wearable computers arises from the number of connections typically employed between peripherals and computers. When an industry standard PC is the basis for a wearable computer, multiple peripheral connectors are typically left open for expansion. For example, a single disk drive may exist in a PC system having connectors for multiple disk drives, and parallel ports or serial ports may be left unused. This can result in unnecessary bulk and weight in the form of unused connectors and cables.
In military applications, where connectors are generally made more robust to handle harsh environments, the problems of extra bulk and weight become more acute. What are needed are an alternate method and apparatus for providing a wearable computer.